bye-bye earth
by opalthehappypanda
Summary: don't read this is really bad. I am willing to continue this. But it well be trash.
1. Chapter 1

**I really don't know why I wrote this but I did so. Read on.**

Yellow D came to earth with her army and destroyed the earth with no warning. Everyone died.

The end.

 **yeah.**

 **Review? Yes? No? Maybe so?**


	2. Chapter 2

"And that's how we want you to end Steven Universe." says Cartoon network.

Rebecca Sugar stared at Cartoon network. Then pushing her glasses up she snapped her fingers. At that moment the door burst open. Garnet walked into the room moving to stand next to Rebecca. "The others are in the hallway if you need them." Garnet informed Rebecca.

Nodding her head Rebecca turned back to cartoon network. "I well say this one time and one time only. If you are to cancel Steven Universe I can bet that there well be a mob infront of this building."

"Were still going to cancel your show."

Two weeks later a huge mob of people invaded Cartoon network.

"Rebecca ... you can have Steven back."

"Thank you. Garnet please tell Malachite that she can go now."

"Wait, what?"

"That is none of you're bee's wax."

 **Review? Yes? No? Maybe so?**


	3. Thanks mom! Amethyst

"Alright, here's some popcorn and soda. anything else?" asked amethyst.

"Thanks amethyst!" said steven

"Thanks mom!"said connie, " wait."

in a flash of light amethyst turned into connie's mom.

"HHAHAHAHAHA! I'm your mamma now!" amethyst picked up connie, "Just mamma a kiss!"

pearl and garnet stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Garnet"

"It's fine." with that garnet left.

"AMETHYST STOP! HAHA! THIS IS SO WEIRD! HAHA!"

* * *

I'm just going to thank Savannnah9137 for reminding me of this story.

Review? Yes? No? Maybe so?


	4. Thanks mom! Pearl

Pearl and Connie are sword fighting.

Connie takes down 15 holo Pearls.

"Great job today Connie!" said Pearl with a big smile on her face.

Connie spins around. "Thanks mom!"

Connie froze.

Pearl froze.

"Steven. Go help them." said Garnet.

"THIS IS THE SECOND TIME!" yelled Steven.

* * *

 **The fact that I'm writing these means that I have no life. Alright, so I've done Amethyst, and now I've done Pearl. Garnet is going to be next. Connie just's needs some more love.**

 **Review? Yes? No? Maybe so?**


	5. Thanks mom! Garnet

**Bleach Universe:** **Yes. It is. I'm not even trying anymore.**

* * *

"Garnet, are you sure that this is safe?"

"Yes."

"But. That's fire."

"It's not going to kill you."  
"That's what fire does! It hurts humans!"

"This fire won't."

Connie and Garnet are in the temple. Garnet set the inside of the temple to an obstacle course for Connie to train in. There's fire, water, rock slides, mud slides, and anything else that could kill a human.

It looked like a deathtrap.

Before Connie could say another word, Garnet pushed her in.

* * *

3 Hours later Connie was on the couch with an icepack on her face, laying on her back with Steven next to her rubbing her arms.

"Good job, Connie."

"Thanks, mom." said Connie a pained voice.

Steven stopped rubbing Connie's arm. Connie realized what she said a second later. "You guys know what I mean at this point. Let me nap."

* * *

 **Well, know I'm out of ideas. Anyone with an idea that they want me to try, PM me, or leave a review telling me your idea. I will do AUs but no lemons or smut. If there are any questions, pm me or review.**

 **Review? Yes? No? Maybe so?**


	6. Pink and Blue

**For Xenon42. Here you go. under 500 words, and very trashy. your welcome.**

* * *

"BBBBLLLLLUUUUUUEEEEEE!" screamed a uplifting voice. Blue Diamond know that voice well.

"Pink? Did you get a planet today?" asked blue.

"I DID!" said pink with a huge smile on her face. "White said it was time!"

"I'll have one of my Sapphire's check the future for you then."

"NO! You don't need to. I mean what's going to happen to a diamond? It's not like one of my own are going to kill me just to save a dirt planet, with the help of a Pearl and a gem forsaken fusion. That kind of thing doesn't happen, Blue! I'll be fine. See you in 500 years!"

5,000 years later blue still cries.

* * *

 **Well, that was a thing. If anyone else has any ideas just let me know, and I'll work with it. Remember, no lemons, and no smut. Pairings are okay.**

 **Review? Yes? No? Maybe so?**


End file.
